


sweet 16 to me

by emaz0225



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emaz0225/pseuds/emaz0225
Summary: Ava Mia Carlton lives in gotham and he was adopted by the Mulrony clan. She meets Damian Wayne and he changes her life and she has no clue what to do.





	sweet 16 to me

    _Sweet 16 To Me_

* * *

 

_Ava Mia Carlton was adopted by the Mulrony clan was he was 9 years old. She is 15 years old now and her dad was hosting a gala at her mansion and the Wayne's will be there. She gets up at 9 am and has a shower and i curl my hair and i put on red lingerie bra and pantie set and i find my new lacy dress and i find a matching pair of heels. I  put on my playlist on Spotfy and i dance around my room and i paint my toe nails and i slip on my dress[i twirl around](oepwqjwp3feyo3) then i put on my heels. I see my mom in her perfect dress i stand next to her as are guests start coming in and i see Bruce Wayne come with brood the youngest looks pretty [handsome](https://pin.it/norndnvkerpwsa)_

 


End file.
